spectacular_tmnt_spidermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Karai
Hamato Miwa is the 16-year-old missing, biological teenage daughter of Hamato Yoshi. She was kidnapped by the evil Shredder, and became a rebellious member of the Foot Clan, a master kunoichi, and his adoptive daughter named, Oroku Karai (オロクカライ, Oroku Karai). According to IGN, "While Karai does seem to be fairly loyal to Shredder, there's no doubt that she's at least somewhat open to walking the line with Leo and the others." She debuted as a human in the episode New Girl In Town, but later in Vengeance is Mine, she was mutated into a mutant snake serpent. Appearance :Voice Actor: Kelly Hu (English), Not Known (Japanese) As a Human She is shown to be taller than Leo (and April) Karai has black hair that is dyed blonde in the back, also two strands of her hair falls over her ears. She wears several black earrings, and red eyeliner on her brown eyes. Her height is 5"8 (174 cm.), and weight is 62 kg. (136 lbs.). In Civilian Outfit She does have a civilian outfit, with a punk-esque design with worn jeans and a leather biker jacket with metal studs. In Costume Karai wear silver armor, black material worn under her armor, traditional Japanese shoes, and a purple belt with design on it. As a Mutant Gallery Personality When Karai makes her first appearance in the episode New Girl in Town (airing February 1, 2013). She is described as a rebellious teenager and expert martial artist who stirs up trouble. "As lethal as she is beautiful, Karai brings a whole new level of chaos and complication for the Turtles and Spider-Man," says the Nickelodeon description. Kelly Hu said: "I have to admit that I’ve never seen any other version of Karai, so I really have nothing to compare her to -- which is kind of a good thing, because then I just get to play her as I see her myself. But she’s sort of feisty, cunning and kicks butt. She gets to have a little going on with Leonardo. What I like about playing this character is she’s not all bad. She has a conscience that she has to wrestle with...But see, I don’t know about the other Karai's or story lines in other series, so I don’t know how it matches up, if it’s the same or different or what." Hu added that she "was pleasantly surprised at how edgy and cool she was -- and skinny!" Nickelodeon published early character design sketches of their interpretation of Karai on the Internet. Karai is typically an evil character, but one that always has conflicted emotions. She revels in the freedom that The Foot Clan gives her, and takes advantage of it at every turn, choosing to toy with/fight the turtles and Spider-Man. However, she still operates on a more complex code than her "father" or clan, and, at one point, she seemed to have a greater concern over the community around them (the turtles and Spider-Man) than her father does and did. For example, she once tried to persuade her father to look into the Kraang and possibly become allies with them to use their advanced Tech (The Shredder didn't listen to her at first, but then did after quite a long while). There are also several times that she has several times tried to aid the turtles in their battles against the Kraang, but she also has tried to kill them by leaving him to deal with a violent aberation mutant that she carelessly, yet purposely created - and trying to kill them many a time on her own as well.... She was, at first, rather intolerant of the grudge she has for her father, Hamato Yoshi, Spider-Man, the turtles and all the other of his enemies, but she later turns out to be as vindictive as her "father" is, after being decieved by him into thinking that Yoshi killed her mother, especially after she comes to face to face with Splinter (in "Booyaka-Showdown, Part 2", when she finds him engaging in a mortal duel with the Shredder) and this ultimately brings out the true emotions that she had concealed for years upon years. This also ended up causing her to get enraged when she came across Splinter battling (and slashing one of his shoulders). Also, because of this, she often chooses to vent her anger and jealousy on those who are undeserving (such as April or Leonardo). Her rebellion has made her dangerously unpredictable with the turtles. Karai is intrepid, and has enough bravery to defy and disobey her father (such as when he leaves for Japan and orders her to take his place). However, she is equally afraid of him (especially when he threatens her). However, she still loves and cares for him as her "makeshift father", and will protect him when the situation calls. Relationships Friends/Allies Family *Tang Shen (mother; deceased) *Hamato Yoshi (biological father) *Shredder (adoptive father) Neutral *Splinter *Leonardo *Raphael *Donatello *Michelangelo *Spider-Man *April O'Neil Rivals #Leonardo Enemies *Kraang *Foot Clan **Shredder **Dogpound **Fishface **Baxter Stockman **Tiger Claw Powers and Abilities As Human Karai As Mutant Karai Equipment & Weapons As a Human *Katana Shuriken Tanto As a Mutant *Fangs *Tail *Serpent-Head like Hands *Spit (?) Abilities As Human Karai As Mutant Karai Weaknesses History Prior to "Booyaka-Showdown, Part 2", Shredder had revealed to Splinter that after their last battle, fifteen years ago, he had taken Splinter's infant daughter, Miwa, and raised her as his own. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Female Category:Female Mutants Category:Neutrals Category:Foot Clan Category:Ninjas Category:Kunoichis Category:Swordsmen Category:Former Villains